digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Palmon (Adventure)
Palmon is a Digimon creature from the Japanese Digimon media franchise that comprises anime, manga, toys, video games, trading card games and other media. "Palmon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Palmon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. The most well-known appearance of Palmon is in the Digimon Adventure anime as the partner of Mimi Tachikawa, and is the subject of the rest of this article. This Palmon also appears in the sequel series Digimon Adventure 02 and all the Digimon Adventure/02 related movies. Appearance Palmon is a plant-like creature which has light green skin with purple-tipped claws. She has a pink flower with a yellow center on her head. She has a small tail and small bumps lining her back. Description Tanemon first Digivolved to Palmon to protect Mimi from Kuwagamon. She later digivolved to Togemon when the Black-Gear-infected Monzaemon attacked them in Toy Town. Since then, she and Mimi have been good friends but Palmon often tries to make Mimi appreciate what she has and to deal with what life gave her. When the DigiDestined returned to the Real World to halt the plans of Myotismon, on August 3, she Digivolved to Lillymon when Mimi shed sincere tears for the well-being of her father when he tried to trip DarkTyrannomon in vain. Because of this new-found power, Lillymon became a needed ally in the battles against Myotismon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. After Piedmon and Apocalymon were defeated, the kids had to leave the Digital World. Palmon ran away into the forest, not wanting to see Mimi again - because if she did, she would have to say goodbye. As the trolley the kids were leaving in moved off, Palmon ran out of the woods, calling to Mimi, apologizing and waving goodbye. One year after their adventure, Mimi and Palmon were reunited, only that Mimi gave up her Crests power to free the Sovereigns. As a result, Palmon lost the power to become Lillymon. Two years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Palmon was amongst the old generation Digimon to help the new DigiDestined. One such event was when Yolei, Hawkmon and Mimi were lost and chased by a Dark Ringed group of Gekomon and Otamamon in the Night Forest, with Palmon saving them. She and Mimi introduced the new DigiDestined to American DigiDestined Michael and his partner, Betamon, too. It was also Palmon who revealed that the strange Digimon attacking for no reason were artificial beings created from Control Spires. She also came to the Real World on Christmas Eve and on Christmas Day, she helped to gather the Digimon who appeared in America along with Control Spires, receiving a power boost from one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon, restoring her ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. She was later seen sealing the Hikarigaoka Gate and in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Her final appearance was in a joke ending for Michi e no Armor Shinka. Palmon uses the Digiegg of Sincerity to become "CheerGirlmon" exclaiming a cheer "L-O-V-E LOVELY LOVELY MIMI". Attacks * Poison Ivy: Palmon's claws become long and whip like. Whilst her claws are like this she can use them to capture and attack her enemies and even swing to safety. Other forms The name "Palmon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Palmon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is her preferred form and the one she spends most of her time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Yuramon thumb|Yuramon (ユラモン) Yuramon is Palmon's Fresh form, an infant Digimon. The name "Yuramon" comes from the Japanese word "yurayura," a descriptive word meaning 'swaying' or 'shaking'. Yuramon is a small Digimon with grayish hair covering her body, black eyes, and two antenna on the top of her head. Her mouth is covered by her hair and is not visible unless it is opened. She appears once in Digimon Adventure during a flashback where she is seen hatching from Palmon's Digi-Egg. (These Digi-eggs are the eggs that all Digimon hatch from - a different type of Digi-Egg can be used to trigger Armor Digivolution.) Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles):Fires harmless pink bubbles from her mouth. Many digimon of her level share this attack. |- | Tanemon thumb|Tanemon (タネモン) Tanemon is Palmon's In-Training form. Tanemon is a Bulb Digimon whose name comes from "tane", the Japanese word for seed. She is a white and green, root-shaped Digimon with two leaves sprouting from her head. Palmon was in this form when she first met her partner, Mimi Tachikawa. After her initial Digivolution to Palmon to help battle a wild Kuwagamon the Rookie level became her preferred form. From then on, Palmon temporarily reverted to Tanemon only when she ran out of energy in a higher level and could not sustain her Rookie form. 25 years later, Mimi's son has a Tanemon Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): Fires harmless pink bubbles from her mouth. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Togemon Togemon is Palmon's champion form. Togemon is fierce both in her devotion to Mimi and in her anger. This anger fuels her strength in attacks; along with her stubbornness, she is a determined Digimon who will never give up the fight. Togemon appears as a giant, Haniwa-faced cactus with a tuft of orange hair and wears a pair of boxing gloves. Togemon first appeared to fight Monzaemon in Toy Town and drove the Black Gear out of him. She later did the same for Centarumon and helped to fight Devimon. Other battles Togemon was in include fights against minions of Etemon, Myotismon and the Dark Masters. In Digimon Adventure 02 When Halsemon sent the Roachmon Brothers crashing into the Control Spire located in the Night Forest with the help of Mimi blinding them with a spotlight, the damage to the Control Spire allowed Palmon to become Togemon and fight the Roachmon before Halsemon destroyed the Control Spire. Togemon told Mimi that she would stay and protect the Night Forest. Later on, Palmon Digivolved to Togemon and broke the Dark Spiral off of Gorillamon after he was worn down by Michael's Betamon in the form of Seadramon. Togemon was briefly seen as Palmon Digivolved all the way to Lillymon. Attacks * Needle Spray (Chikku Chikku Bang Bang): Togemon shoots millions of cactus spines out of her body which damage her foes. * Light Speed Jabbing (Mach Jab, Fast Jab, Togemon Punch, Coconuts Punch): Punches an enemy with jabs faster than the speed of light. |- | Lillymon Lillymon is Palmon's Ultimate form. She is a pixie type Digimon. She looks a bit like a flower fairy. Lillymon first debuted on August 3, 1999 when Myotismon isolated Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo so that his henchmen could gather the populace. During the vain attempt to fight back, Mimi's father almost got himself killed when he used a car to stop DarkTyrannomon. Mimi's sincere tears caused her crest to glow and Togemon to Digivolve into Lillymon, who tamed DarkTyrannomon. But Myotismon soon appeared. Lillymon put up a fight but was eventually paralyzed by Myotismon's Nightmare Claw attack, only to be healed by Wizardmon so she could be involved in the final battle with the villain himself. She later gave all her energy to Angewomon's Heaven's Charm which later destroyed Myotismon. Lillymon was also a needed ally in the fight against the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. When Mimi used the crest power to free the Sovereigns, Palmon lost the power to become Lillymon. That was until three years later, on Christmas Day, Palmon and the other old generation Digimon had that power restored to them by one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon. Lillymon, with ExVeemon, Seadramon and the rest of the American DigiDestined, managed to take down a berserk Cherrymon and gather all the Digimon. Attacks * Flower Cannon: Brings both of her hands together which form a large yellow flower, then opens revealing a cannon which fires a blast of green energy that explodes in a shower of flowers upon impact. * Flower Wreath: Zips around an enemy and ties them up with a rope of vines and flowers. This attack can counteract Digital viruses and make certain Digimon obey her command. * Solar Kick: Restore the power of the sun and kick upon the foe.This attack is unable to work on cloudy days. Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Data Digimon Category:Chosen Digimon es:Palmon ja:パルモン pt:Palmon fi:Palmon